El tren de medianoche
by itzukiai
Summary: Yaoi- RuHanaHanaRu En un viaje de tren se desencadena un romance apasionado solo que uno de los dos no sabra que esto ha pasado
1. Default Chapter

"El tren de medianoche"  
Minific basado en "Slam Dunk" de Inoue Takehiko  
RuHana  
By Itzukiai  
  
Nota: este fic es algo viejo pero como es uno de mis favoritos decidi ponerlo aca, espero que lo disfruten y si tienen ganas me dejan su opinion,  
van a daber porque es el favorito de mi amiga Denisse  
  
*****************************  
Primera Parte  
  
Acompañados por la luna llena  
  
El tren seguía su camino silencioso. Solo el resonar de las vías y de los viejos andenes de madera los hacia saber que estaban dentro de el, ciertamente viajaban por las noches solo acompañados por el brillo constante de la Luna Llena. El equipo Japonés de Shohoku fue invitado especialmente por la sección júnior de la liga Europea de basketball a jugar un mini campeonato, lo cual implicaba varias presentaciones a lo largo de Europa por 15 días, generalmente todas a beneficio, todo gracias a su excelente presentación en el campeonato japonés de ese año.  
  
Viajaban en tren de país en país, ciertamente podían hacerlo en avión pero el entrenador Ansai prefería el tren ya que los aviones lo molestaban y particularmente en los trenes que tenían dormitorios se podía descansar muy bien. Eso y bueno... un temor escondido de Akagi quien temía un poco a los aviones y de hecho habían tenido que dormirlo para viajar la primera vez. Aunque pataleando y rezongando muchos convinieron que era una solución muy practica para desplazarse por Europa.  
  
Los últimos rayos de la tarde se escondían tras una pequeña cadena montañosa que se erguía en el horizonte. Sentado con una expresión de nada en el rostro, un joven solitario que tenia en cabello rojo, apenas un poco más largo que el rapado, se dejaba acomodar en toda su larga extensión para terminar de leer una carta. El lugar era pequeño y a veces un poco complicado para estos muchachos que median casi un metro noventa. Su compañero de camarote ingreso en él con una expresión de nada.  
  
De todos sus compañeros de equipo no podía haberle tocado peor compañía... El, siempre él. Realmente empezaba a pensar que su vida giraba lamentablemente en torno de ese misterioso personaje. Poco era lo que sé sabia de el... Aunque debía admitir que luego de su lesión en la espalda, el se portaba mucho más amable y agradable. Ansai los había puesto juntos con la esperanza de limar las pocas asperezas que quedaban.  
  
El viaje había sido tranquilo, solo que la noche anterior, en la hermosa ciudad de Praga, su compañero recibió una extraña llamada que le había devuelto su usual malhumor... El joven de cabello azabache se tendió en la litera de arriba, se llevo la mano a la cabeza y se acomodo para dormir. Una zorruna voz adormilada le hablo sacándolo de su concentración  
  
-- Do`ahou... No me despiertes hasta que lleguemos... --  
  
-- ¿NANI?... ¡Teme Kitsune!... ¿Que crees? ¿Que soy tu mayordomo o algo así?... --  
  
-- .................... Por favor... Solo hazlo ¿sí? -- Le rogó sin el menor atisbo de querer empezar una pelea. El pelirrojo le echo una mirada extrañada.  
  
-- ¿Te sientes bien Kitsune? -- Pregunto algo preocupado, no eran amigos, pero realmente había estado actuando raro todo ese día  
  
Rukawa contesto con un gruñido. El pelirrojo sabia de sobra que ya no debía molestarlo mas, indagar en el asunto seria ganarse un buen golpe en la nariz y claro, no tenia ganas e pelear. Lentamente se puso de pie arreglándose la ropa y se alejo de allí. Iba a dejarlo descansar a solas. El estomago le gruño de hambre por lo que se dirigió sin chistar al carro comedor.  
  
Al llegar hasta allí se encontró al resto del grupo rodeando una mesa, parecían estar discutiendo porque en el semblante de todos podía verse una expresión severa. Con su mejor cara de alegría se acerco hasta ellos totalmente alejado de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
-- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso han extrañado al Tensai que están todos tan serios? -- Río tontamente solo para darse cuenta que el resto lo ignoraba completamente -- ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿NANI????????? ¿QUÉ PASA?... NO ME IGNOREN... -- Grito atrayendo la atención de todos  
  
-- ¿Sakuragi?... ¿Cómo esta Rukawa? -- Pregunto Ansai con un leve tono de preocupación en el rostro.  
  
-- ¿Huuhhhhh? ¿El Kitsune?... Durmiendo... que más... -- Explico el pelirrojo dejándose caer al lado de Miyagi.  
  
-- ¿Esta bien? ¿No lo notaste deprimido? -- Pregunto Ansai otra vez  
  
-- ¿DEPRIMIDO? Naaaahhhhhhhh... ¿Cómo si ese zorro apestoso pudiera sentir algo? -- Se burlo cruelmente Hana  
  
-- ¡HANAMICHI SAKURAGI!... -- Chillo Ayako dándole con su usual abanico un golpe certero en la cabeza -- Es enserio... estamos muy preocupados por él --  
  
-- ¿.....? -- Hana miro al resto con cara de no entender nada  
  
-- Bueno, bueno muchachos ya... Jojojojo... No creo que Sakuragi sepa de lo que están hablando... -- Explico Ansai tratando de clamar al grupo -- Veras Sakuragi... Al parecer la madre de Rukawa se opone a que el acepte la beca para jugar en Estados Unidos y como es menor de edad por ocho meses perderá esta oportunidad --  
  
La cara del pelirrojo cambio, parecía que le habían impresionado muchísimo las palabras de Ansai... De pronto recordó la expresión triste del Kitsune cuando entro al camarote y supo en su corazón que algo no andaba bien.  
  
-- ¿Y porque la señora zorro no lo deja ir? -- Pregunto después de un momento el pelirrojo  
  
-- ¿CÓMO SEÑORA ZORRO PEDAZO DE ANIMAL? -- Grito Akagi enojado dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza a Hanamichi -- Ten mas respeto con la madre de Rukawa... Maleducado.... --  
  
-- ¡¡¡Auuuuchhhhhhhh!!!... ITAI... ¡Eso dolió Gorila  
  


* * *

  
-- ¡¡¡¡¡¡Y no me llames Gorila  
  


* * *

  
-- Bueno ya muchachos... no peleen, cálmate Gori... -- Medio Kogure poniéndose en el medio de ambos y separando a Akagi de Sakuragi...  
  
La conversación siguió sin sentido porque no pudieron encontrar una solución viable... Cenaron mas o menos temprano y al terminar cada uno emprendía su regreso a sus respectivas habitaciones... Ansai llamo aparte al pelirrojo y lo hizo seguirlo hasta su camarote, allí se sentó y acomodándose los lentes le hablo muy seriamente.  
  
-- Sakuragi... te llame aparte porque quiero pedirte un gran favor... --  
  
-- Sí profesor, claro --  
  
-- Sé que tu y Rukawa no se llevan del todo bien pero quisiera que en este momento, por lo menos, evitaras pelearte con él y trataras de acercártele... -- Rogó Ansai con el seño preocupado... Hana medito por un segundo la situación y su corazón habló por él sin dejarlo recapacitar lo que decía.  
  
-- Esta bien profesor... haré lo posible... --  
  
-- Sé bien que lo harás, confió en tu gran corazón... Sé que puede ser extraño para ti esta actitud derrotista de Rukawa, pero imagínate que para él su vida era viajar a Estados Unidos, se siente muy mal con todo esto... --  
  
-- Esta bien no se preocupe... Que descanse... -- Saludo despidiéndose para dejarlo dormir.  
  
El pasillo se le hizo eterno, realmente tendría que pensar lo que le había dicho, pero aun más debía razonar porque estaba tan angustiado por el zorro... Regreso al camarote con una pesada carga en su cuerpo, no quería que le importara lo que le pasaba a Rukawa pero sin embargo si le importaba. El solo pensar en lo que podía estar sufriendo le molestaba, cualquiera pensaría que le daría gusto que a el le fuera mal, pero en realidad no era así.  
  
Eran como las nueve de la noche ya, se dejo caer pesadamente sobre un pequeño sillón mientras contemplaba la luna llena que los acompañaba siguiéndolos. Abrió un poco la ventanilla y dejo entrar la suave brisa nocturna que perfumo el camarote con su aroma a campo. Se quedo allí por un rato largo apoyado contra la ventanilla, cerro los ojos y se dejo envolver por la caricia del viento.  
  
Una mano se poso sobre su hombro, cálida... Volteo asustado, temblando como una hoja, solo para encontrarse unos ojos azules que lo miraban en la oscuridad. Ojos que brillaban como los de un zorro, ciertamente parecía uno... Hana se asusto al verlo, no esperaba verlo despierto y mucho menos con esa cara de tan poco amigos.  
  
-- ¡¡¡¡Dios, Kitsune... me asustaste!!!!! -- Grito Hana avergonzado porque se había quedado temblando.  
  
-- ¿Qué hora es?... -- Pregunto secamente enciendo una de las luces  
  
-- Cómo las nueve -- Contesto sentándose en el sillón una vez mas -- ¿Piensas ir a cenar? -- Pregunto a la vez que el zorrito se acomodaba un poco la ropa alistándose para salir  
  
Si responderle se limito a cerrar la puerta tras de sí, Hanamichi se quedo mirándolo sin entender... Ese maldito zorro se había ido sin contestarle y lo peor de todo es que el se había preocupado sin sentido Sabia que no seria fácil acercarse al zorro, pero se lo había prometido a Ansai y quería tratar de mantener su promesa.  
  
****************************  
Segunda Parte  
  
El camino a tu corazón  
  
Luego de mas de una hora, Hana ya estaba durmiendo en su litera, la de abajo. Realmente estaba cansado y no tardo en conciliar el sueño, pero un rato después, el ruido seco de la puerta cerrándose con algo de violencia lo despertó... Bufando se cubrió con la almohada la cabeza, imaginado que Rukawa era el causante del ruido molesto. Por un momento no escucho mas nada hasta que otro golpe fuerte lo termino de despertar...  
  
-- ¡¡TEME KITSUNE!!... ¿¿¿Podrías dejar de hacer tanto ruido???... ¡¡¡El TENSAI tiene que dormir!!!! -- Chillo Hana enojado contemplando la sombra de la figura que se movía a tientas en la oscuridad del estrecho camarote  
  
El sonido de una carcajada ahogada lo despertó... Momento... ¿Carcajada? ¿Quién demonios estaba en su habitación?... ¿El Kitsune? No, no podía ser, pensó Hana, el jamás se reiría, ahora si que se había asustado... Manoteo la lámpara que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa al su lado y amenazo al intruso con voz potente y seca.  
  
-- ¡Quién quiera que sea, Vallase!... Tengo un jarrón y no vacilare en dárselo en la cabeza a quien sea... -- Grito amenazante  
  
-- ¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!... Soy yo Do`ahou... ¿¿¿Con que es que piensas pegarme??? ¿¿¿Un jarrón??? Eso si va a dolerme... -- Contesto una voz que se le hizo conocida aunque si sonaba algo rara.  
  
-- ¿Rukawa? -- Inquirió Hana asustado  
  
-- Claro tonto... ¿Quien más... hic... podría meterse aquí?... de veras que... eres tonto Do`ahou -- Explico burlándose, entonces el pelirrojo supo que algo no andaba bien, su voz sonaba demasiado pastosa y alegre.  
  
Encendió la luz de inmediato solo para darse cuenta del estado lamentable que traía su compañero... Su cabello parecía haber pasado por un huracán y su aspecto era todo, menos aseado... Rukawa intento acercarse hasta él y tropezó con una mesita hasta caer casi sobre los pies del pelirrojo. Sakuragi dejo la lámpara en su sitio nuevamente para ayudarlo a incorporarse... Cuando lo tuvo cerca pudo sentir el fuerte aroma a Alcohol que provenía del Kitsune.  
  
-- ¿Qué demonios has tomado Kitsune? -- Pregunto ayudándolo a sentarse en el borde de la cama  
  
-- ¡Jejejejeje!... Un poquitito de esto... Un poquitito de aquello... ya sabes... Lo usual cuando uno bebe -- Dijo haciendo un gesto torpe con las manos...  
  
-- ¡PEDAZO DE ESTÚPIDO! ¿¿No sabes que no se deben mezclar las bebidas cuando bebes?? --  
  
-- Nop... nadie me Hic... advirtiop... - Mascullo sonriendo.  
  
-- ¡¡¡MALDITA SEA!!!! -- Grito el pelirrojo preocupado... -- ¿Me quieres decir porque hiciste una estupidez como esa?... --  
  
-- .................................... --  
  
-- ¿Es por lo de tu madre y la beca?... No creo que sea por tremenda idiotez, ¿Verdad? --  
  
-- ¡A ti demonios que te importa!... -- Balbuceo él poniéndose algo agresivo  
  
-- ¡Baka!... ¡Eres un maldito Baka!... Si alguien te ve en ese estado te suspenderán por meses... Todo por una idiotez... -- Rezongo el pelirrojo  
  
-- ¡PARA TI SERÁ UNA IDIOTEZ; PARA MI NO LO ES!... -- Grito con los ojos azules encendidos de cólera  
  
-- ¡DIOS!... ME PONES DE MALAS... ¿Sabes que solo tienes que esperar poco mas de medio años hasta que cumplas la edad para poder irte?... ¿Tan malo es eso? --  
  
-- ..................................... --  
  
-- ¡Después el irresponsable y cabeza dura soy yo!... ¡¡Demonios!!... Ven aquí... -- Hana sumamente enojado se acerco hasta él jalándolo con toda su fuerza y sosteniéndolo a la vez que abría la ventana y lo asomaba a través de ella.  
  
El frío de la noche golpeo el rostro de Rukawa con fuerza, el viento despejaba poco a poco su cabeza, para cuando ya podía razonar algo mas, se dio cuenta que Hanamichi lo mantenía firmemente, tomándolo por la cintura. Todo su cuerpo sosteniéndolo, con una expresión ligeramente nerviosa dibujada en su rostro... El Do`ahou estaba realmente preocupado por él, eso si que era toda una novedad.  
  
Después de unos cinco minutos, cuando vio que estaba un poco más despejado, lo ayudo hasta llegar a la cama. Lo sentó como si fuera un niño y comenzó a quitarle la ropa que traía puesta. El zorro hubiera puesto resistencia, hubiera gritado... pero estaba demasiado mareado, demasiado embriagado para hacer algo.  
  
-- ¿Qué haces? -- Pregunto después de un rato.  
  
-- Tu ropa... tu ropa huele a Alcohol y vomito, si alguien te ve en ese estado se darán cuenta y te suspenderán... No podrás volver a jugar por semanas... -- Contesto Hana sin saber siquiera porque estaba auxiliándolo. Después de todo era el Kitsune apestoso y él lo odiaba ¿O no?  
  
-- ¿Por qué me ayudas Do`ahou? No era que me odiabas... -- Curioseo  
  
-- ................................. -- Hana no respondió solo termino de quitarle el pantalón dejando ver el sugestivo Bóxer color azul noche de algodón del Kitsune, el cual contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanquecina.  
  
Nunca habían sido particularmente amigos, así que no había muchas explicaciones que dar entre ellos. Las manos del pelirrojo resbalaron suavemente por la piel del joven de ojos azules arrastrando con ellas el ajustado pantalón de Jean negro que traía puesto. Rukawa sintió una ligera sensación de calor en las mejillas, aunque sabia bien que podía pasar, ya que su cuerpo ardía a causa de todo lo que había tomado... Aunque este calor era distinto, se sentía muy distinto...  
  
Intento ponerse de pie y sus piernas no le obedecieron, perdió el equilibrio de inmediato y fue a dar contra una mesa golpeándose con fuerza en la cabeza. Hana se asusto por el golpe y corrió en su ayuda. Lo ayudo a sentarse y le abrió un poco la ventanilla.  
  
-- Me siento fatal... -- Murmuro el joven de ojos azules con la mano en su cabeza... Un ligero hilo de sangre corrió por su mano alertando al pelirrojo de la herida.  
  
-- Te lo mereces por tonto... Si sabia que ibas a ahogar tus problemas en alcohol te hubiera dado un buen golpe primero... -- Refunfuño el pelirrojo enojado comprobando que la herida de la cabeza no era demasiado grabe pero si que era un corte algo profundo y que sangraba profusamente. -- ¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!... Zorro, quédate aquí y no te muevas para nada, iré al salón comedor por hielo --  
  
Hana manoteo algo de ropa, se coloco encima un pantalón de joging, una remera blanca con el logo de Nike y la chaqueta del zorro para salir corriendo en busca de hielo. El joven de zorrunos ojos azules, ya estaba mas que arrepentido por haber bebido tanto, no solo no había solucionado nada si no que había empeorado las cosas... Y para colmo tenia una jaqueca que lo estaba matando...  
  
El ruido de la puerta azotándose nuevamente le hizo saber que el ya había regresado... -"¡Qué rápido!"- pensó el zorrito asombrado. El pelirrojo se quito la chaqueta y las zapatillas de nuevo, se acerco a el con unas barras de hielo entre sus dedos. Las acomodo dentro de su pañuelo y se las coloco sosteniéndolas sobre la herida tratando de detener la sangre y bajar la hinchazón.  
  
Con un gesto rápido, lo tomo por la nuca y lo inclino encima de su cuerpo para examinarle la cabeza, la cual quedo sobre el pecho de Hana. Rukawa cerro los ojos por un momento y pudo sentir su perfume, jamás había prestado atención a eso, pero el Do`ahou olía muy bien... Su cuerpo temblequeo involuntariamente, la fría brisa de la noche seguía entrando con fuerza por la ventana golpeando su piel y sin embargo el no la sentía... Calor... Si, un calor abrasador que lo asediaba...  
  
Levanto su mano con intención de tocarlo, temblando, casi con miedo... casi podía sentir la calidez que emanaba con sus dedos cuando el pelirrojo lo corrió hacia atrás y se puso de pie nuevamente Quería protestar por haber perdido la calidez que lo envolvía y sin embargo no podía articular media palabra.  
  
-- Por suerte no es nada malo. Deberías acostarte y descansar... Es la única forma de que te recuperes rápido... -- Le dijo amablemente entregándole el pañuelo con hielo.  
  
-- ¿Por qué me ayudas?... No somos amigos... Ni siquiera somos compañeros -- Susurro seguro, entonces Hana hizo un gesto con los hombros como explicando que ni el sabia porque lo hacia, y de un envión salto trepando sobre la litera de arriba y se recostó...  
  
-- Quédate en mi litera... Mañana cuando despiertes, tendrás tal resaca que no podrás casi ni levantarte... ¡Hahahahahaha!.... Esa si será mi venganza... Un Zorrito apestoso con tremenda jaqueca --  
  
-- Tonto... --  
  
-- ¡¡¡¡WAAAAAAA!!!!... ¿¿¿¿¿A QUIEN LE DICES TONTO MALDITO ZORRO MALAGRADECIDO????... TEME RUKAWA... --  
  
-- ¡Hahahahahahaha... Ahora si que eres tu -- Río Rukawa sinceramente  
  
-- ¿Huhhhhhhh?... --  
  
-- Me gusta cuando te enojas, jejejeje... -- Volvió a reír dejando frío a Hanamichi, Rukawa reía sin darse cuenta. ¿Seria que la embriaguez no le permitía mantenerse en su fría hostilidad diaria?  
  
-- Deberías reír mas seguido, la risa te sienta muy bien Kitsune... -- Bromeo el pelirrojo bastante sorprendido.  
  
-- ¿Huhhhh?... Esta bien, gracias... Gracias Hanamichi... --  
  
-- De nada Kaede... --  
  
La noche parecía transcurrir con la mas absoluta tranquilidad, el sonido monótono del andar del tren estaba funcionando como somnífero porque Hana estaba durmiéndose profundamente otra vez. Pero entonces unos gemidos lastimosos despertaron nuevamente al pelirrojo. Parecían llantos ahogados...  
  
-- ¿Kitsune estas bien? -- Pregunto con voz suave, preocupado por su compañero.  
  
-- No... -- respondió de forma sincera  
  
-- ¿Quieres hablar? ¿Es por lo de la beca?.... --  
  
-- Aja... --  
  
-- No te preocupes ahora... todo tiene solución... --  
  
-- ¿Porque mi madre se empeña en retenerme a la fuerza?... Porqueeee... ¿Por qué no acepta como soy y me deja ser feliz con lo que me gusta?... -- Balbuceo con el corazón estrujado de angustia.  
  
Hana dio un salto y bajo sentándose al lado de la litera de Rukawa, quedando al paralelo de la cama. Se estiro incómodamente sobre el pequeño camarote acomodando de la mejor manera sus largas piernas... Apoyo el codo cerca de la almohada del Rukawa y dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mano para mirarlo a los ojos  
  
-- Me siento mal... -- Balbuceo Kaede con voz suave perdiéndose en los almendrados ojos cafés de su compañero... ¿Siempre habrían sido tan lindos?...  
  
El pelirrojo apoyo la mano sobre la frente de Kaede y el zorrito tembló... Sakuragi pensó que se sentía enfermo, así que se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado sobre la litera. El corazón de Rukawa golpeo con fuerza ante una cercanía que lo confundía cada vez mas.  
  
Se armo de valor mientras el pelirrojo lo inspeccionaba y subió la mano hasta la altura de su rostro. Lo acaricio, lo rozo dejando deslizar sus dedos por la piel cálida y suave del rostro Hanamichi. Sakuragi se sobresalto al sentir el contacto, no entendía nada... el simplemente no entendía que estaba pasando por la mente del Kitsune en ese momento.  
  
Rukawa lo jalo hacia si con fuerza solo para apoyar sus labios húmedos contra los suyos en un arrebato de locura. Su cuerpo se sacudió con furia, la boca de Sakuragi era deliciosa... El primer contacto fue tibio, suave y corto. Hana se incorporo de inmediato sobresaltado.  
  
-- ¿Qué haces? -- Pregunto sumamente ruborizado  
  
Rukawa no le contesto, solo lo miro a los ojos con la suplica reflejada en ellos. Hana, desde hace un tiempo, había estado escondiendo en su corazón un sentimiento que no comprendía... ¡Por dios si ambos eran hombres!... No era fácil admitir que estaba sintiendo cosas por el zorrito. Había entendido que lo de Haruko solo había sido una obsesión, cuando este nuevo sentimiento había empezado a latir. Rukawa subió nuevamente la mano y repitió la operación acariciando su rostro. Esta vez Sakuragi, sumamente ruborizado, cerro los ojos para disfrutar de su caricia.  
  
De pronto se vio nuevamente asaltado por una boca sedienta que anhelaba la suya. Unos labios calientes que le estaban robando su primer beso... entonces se percato que estaba enredado entre dos brazos fuertes que lo abrazaban... Rukawa atravesó con sus dedos entre el suave cabello rojo y su otra mano se deslizo nerviosa bajo su remera...  
  
El pelirrojo sintió entonces una mano fría que se apoyaba sobre su espalda, afirmándose con deseo. Los besos que al principio habían sido tímidos, ahora eran mas fuertes, mas apasionados... Ambas eran bocas inexpertas, sin embargo se dejaban llevar por lo que estaban sintiendo. Hana no pudo reprimir un gemido fuerte de placer al sentir su mano deslizarse hacia su bóxer...  
  
-- ¿Zorro?... - Balbuceo casi sin aire  
  
Pero el pensamiento de que el alcohol tuviera algo que ver lo cortaba. Sencillamente trato de separase, aunque de mala gana. Pero de todos modos se vio frenado por un brazo que no quería perder su cercanía. Rukawa parecía tener otra idea porque con las manos torpes por el alcohol y el deseo, despojo al pelirrojo de su ropa dejándolo en ropa interior, al igual que el...  
  
Hana se llevo la mano al rostro avergonzado cuando se dio cuenta que la única prenda que lo cubría estaba con las demás en el suelo. Una mano fría exploraba su cuerpo sin prisa, su excitación era evidente y estaba muy avergonzado, su cuerpo se revelaba contra su cabeza reaccionando a las manos de Rukawa y a sus caricias provocadoras.  
  
-- No sigas zorro... No así... -- Gimoteó el pelirrojo angustiado.  
  
-- ¿No te gusta? ¿No lo disfrutas?... --  
  
-- ........................ --  
  
Silencio que decía mas de lo que era, ciertamente si le gustaba, pero el miedo porque fuera una locura pasajera causada por el alcohol parecía doblegar su voluntad...  
  
-- Kaede... No... Estas ebrio... no quiero que hagas algo solo por estar ebrio... --  
  
Unos ojos azules, profundos como el cielo, lo contemplaron sin hablar, se quedaron mirándose por un momento cuando la cara zorruna se relajo en una sonrisa suave, solo para encaminarse con su boca hacia el pecho musculoso del pelirrojo... Hana gimió violentamente cuando sintió una boca caliente soplando cerca de su sexo, una humedad suave lo cubrió lentamente para luego aumentar su ritmo. Como una tortura... una tortura placentera que eliminaba lentamente sus sentidos entregándolo a la pasión.  
  
El pelirrojo se arqueo de placer... ¿Como podría detenerlo ahora si el mismo no podía siquiera pensar la locura que estaba haciendo?... La necesidad de mas placer lo llevo a seguirle el ritmo con sus caderas. Empezó a temblar y le dio un ligero empujón al Kitsune para correrlo. Su cuerpo exploto con violencia manchando todo a su paso... La cara del Kitsune seguía teniendo esa sonrisa sobradora de hacia un rato, parecía estar disfrutando de la situación.  
  
En ese momento el pelirrojo le devolvió el favor... El calor que sentía Rukawa aumento, no iba a poder resistir mucho mas. Tomo a Hana por la barbilla distrayéndolo para besarlo mas y mas en los labios... Suavemente trato de preparar al pelirrojo quien no terminaba de entender lo que estaba pasando, pero que estaba muy relajado dejándose llevar por las circunstancias.  
  
Hana estaba boca abajo y Kaede extendía una seguidilla de besos sobre su espalda, el pelirrojo se estaba excitando nuevamente cuando apreció un cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo que lo cubría con su tibieza. Sintió dolor, un dolor que se equiparo con la profunda sensación de placer que lo embargo al instante siguiente, era una mezcla perfecta de ambos.  
  
Se mordió los labios reprimiendo un grito... si estaban en un tren... ¿Cómo iba a gritar?... Un rugido profundo acompañado de su nombre escapo de los zorrunos labios anunciándole que había terminado. Minutos mas tarde un cuerpo blanquecino humedecido en sudor se derrumbaba sobre el. Los mechones de color negro ébano húmedos, descansaban contra el cuello del pelirrojo pegándose sobre su piel.  
  
-- Hana... fue increíble... -- Le dijo respirando suavemente una vez que se recupero.  
  
-- Fue... Fue mi primera vez... -- Le susurro al oído cuando sintió que la presión sobre el cedía para dar paso a un cuerpo que se acomodaba a su lado y lo abrazaba con absoluto cariño.  
  
-- También la mía... -- Admitió besándole la frente -- Y estuvo realmente increíble... --  
  
El pelirrojo acaricio suavemente la espalda zorruna atrayéndolo contra su piel, Rukawa parecía adormilado así que quería hablar antes de que el ya no lo escuchara...  
  
-- ¿Y ahora que zorro?... ¿Qué seremos ahora?... ¿Amigos?... Amantes?... Dime que piensas... -- Pregunto a medida que la voz se le iba quebrando por miedo a la respuesta.  
  
Su compañero no lo había oído, estaba profundamente dormido contra su pecho, lo contemplo por un momento y lo recorrió con la mirada. La piel era suave, se sentía como con cierta fragilidad al contacto, su cabello era sedoso, suave... Su color renegrido destilaba ciertos tonos azulados... Sus largas pestañas sobresalían realzadas por la blancura de su piel... Sencillamente atractivo pensó.  
  
Se acurruco mas contra el sintiendo su tibieza. Su perfume que a pesar de todavía tener olor a alcohol, sobresalía haciendo resaltar su aroma suave... Hana cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando lo embargo una angustia grande... sintió miedo de perderlo... Lo estrecho contra el una vez mas.  
  
Luego de un rato se puso de pie, la litera era muy estrecha para que durmieran los dos... El zorro estaba tan dormido que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrojo le coloco la ropa interior... Lo arropo con las sábanas y dándole un beso en la frente se trepo nuevamente hacia la litera de arriba.  
  
Hanamichi hundió su cabeza en la almohada, estaba cansado, el sueño lo fue venciendo lentamente... Lo ultimo que vio fue el reflejo de la Luna que acompañaba el lento andar del tren... Mañana seria otro día.  
  
*********************************  
Final  
  
Quizás mañana...  
  
Esa mañana Hanamichi despertó temprano, muy sorprendido comprobó que el zorro no estaba durmiendo, es mas no estaba. Minutos mas tarde lo vio volver desde el baño caminado confundido, tenia unas ojeras que evidenciaban su cansancio.  
  
Con la mano en la cabeza parecía avanzar con cierta torpeza, unos ojos azules se cruzaron con los suyos haciéndolo temblar. Tenia la mirada fría, vacía, de hielo... la mirada que siempre había tenido, la calidez que emanaba de su ser la noche anterior había desaparecido  
  
-- ¿Estas bien? - Le pregunto el pelirrojo algo confundido  
  
--...................--  
  
-- ZORRO TE ESTOY HABLANDO... ¿ESTAS BIEN? --  
  
-- No grites Do`ahou... se me parte la cabeza... -- Explico sosteniéndose la cara con ambas manos como si eso pudiera detener la enorme molestia que sentía.  
  
-- Jajajajajajaja... Te lo advertí... Eso te va a enseñar que no es bueno tomar alcohol -- Río de manera tonta, pero unos ojos azules y profundamente asombrados lo miraron sin saber -- Que... ¿Qué pasa? --  
  
-- No me acuerdo de nada... ¿Que paso?... --  
  
-- ¿Te estas burlando del Tensai, Kitsune apestoso?... --  
  
Rukawa abrió los ojos asustado, casi sin comprender que le estaba diciendo el pelirrojo. Hana lo miro fijamente y al cabo de unos segundos comprendió lo que pasaba entonces bajo los ojos con tristeza....  
  
-- Realmente no te acuerdas de nada ¿Verdad? --  
  
Kaede negó instintivamente con la cabeza, ciertamente no entendía la mirada triste de Hanamichi... El pelirrojo deambuló un momento por el camarote y empezó a guardar sus cosas personales en el bolso sin mascullar media palabra mas. Kaede llego hasta la litera, casi arrastrándose de la molestia y un tanto intrigado decidió confiar un poco en aquel Do`ahou.  
  
-- Solo recuerdo que fui al carro comedor y que en vez de comer, bebí varios tragos mezclándolos... Luego se me puso todo borroso... ni siquiera se como llegue acá y ni como desperté semidesnudo en tu litera... ¿Qué paso anoche Hanamichi? --  
  
Los ojos cafés lo miraban constantemente hasta que dejo de hablar... ¿Qué decirle si no recordaba nada? ¿Y si realmente Rukawa no tenia tendencias homosexuales? ¿Cómo le explicaría lo que sucedió entre ellos la noche anterior? Hana tenia la confusión pegada al rostro y la angustia de haber perdido a la persona que mas le gustaba en el alma.  
  
Los ojos azules lejos de parecer cálidos se clavaban fríos en su mirada, como si una muralla invisible se hubiera vuelto a crear... Suspiró por un momento entendiendo lo que debería hacer El le había enseñado el cielo y ahora lo botaba al infierno para que se ahogara con sus sentimientos mas fuertes...  
  
-- Nada Kaede... llegaste dando tumbos a la habitación, oliendo como el mismo infierno, te ayude a quitarte la ropa para que te pudieras acostar, allí esta, ves -- Dijo señalando una pila de ropa -- Huele a vomito, te aconsejo la lleves a lavar en cuanto lleguemos al hotel... Seria mejor que nadie la viera... Si se enteran de lo que te paso te pueden llegar a suspender y a no dejarte jugar por bastante tiempo... --  
  
La voz del pelirrojo pareció perderse lentamente, no tenia ese tono altivo que solía, parecía dolido y quizás algo triste Rukawa vio al montón de ropa a un lado de la litera y comprendió de lo que hablaba... Su fuerte dolor de cabeza no lo dejaba razonar pero intento imitar al pelirrojo armando su bolso. El silencio que se había formado entre los dos solo fue interrumpido por la voz chillona de Mitsui que venia a buscarlos.  
  
-- Buenos días... En 10 minutos llegamos, Ansai quiere que nos alistemos en el carro comedor antes de bajar... -- Musito contemplando la escena con extrañeza y preguntándose como era que no estaban peleándose ni discutiendo...  
  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza hasta que sintieron la puerta cerrarse nuevamente. El pelirrojo cerro por fin el bolso y lo apoyo sobre los asientos, tomo un frasquito pequeño de dentro de uno de los bolsillos y se lo extendió a su compañero. Los ojos azules se clavaron en el frasquito extrañado.  
  
-- Tomate una ahora y una dentro de una hora, son excelentes para las jaquecas... --  
  
--........................-- Rukawa tomo el frasco mirando su contenido, El pelirrojo se acerco hasta la puerta y solo fue detenido por una voz suave y sin resentimientos... hasta en cierto punto cálida... - Gracias Hanamichi... --  
  
-- De nada... te espero en el salón comedor -- Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa forzada, algo no muy típico en el quien solía sonreír con simpleza.  
  
--¡Oye!... -- Llamo suavemente antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo - ¿Estas bien? Te noto algo extraño... --  
  
Hana suspiro largamente antes de contestar y mirándolo suavemente murmuro convencido  
  
-- Si... estoy bien, solo perdí algo que quería mucho... No te demores demasiado -- Le dijo con una mano en alto a medida que desaparecía por el pasillo  
  
Confundido por esta reacción algo extraña Rukawa se quedo solo terminado el bolso. Le angustiaba no recordar, pero por mas que quería su cabeza se lo impedía. Levanto la ropa del rincón y la acomodo en una bolsa dentro de su equipaje, termino de alistarse y cuando estaba colocándose su chaqueta se dio cuenta que tenia impregnado un perfume que no era el suyo.  
  
Si... era el del pelirrojo, no podía entender como su ropa olía tanto a el, tan así que hasta en su propio cuerpo podía sentir su perfume. Con un gesto de no entender nada termino el bolso y se preparo para salir... El recuerdo de la mirada tiste de Hana no lo dejaba en paz... ¿Qué le pasaba al pelirrojo?  
  
Se mordió ligeramente los labios al pensar en el, casi no se acordaba lo sucedido con su madre... Supo a ciencia cierta que algo muy importante había pasado en ese tren... Solo debía recordar... Saber porque esa mirada triste del pelirrojo lo había afectado tanto. El ruido de un silbato lo saco de sus pensamientos anunciándole que estaban cerca del lugar donde jugarían, así que sin mas preámbulos salió del camarote para reencontrarse con el resto del equipo... Quizás después recordaría...  
  
************************  
FIN?  
  
NdeA: ¿No todos los finales tienen que se felices no? De todas formas, tomatazos, reclamos, elogios y demás serán bien recibidos a  
  
iwaki_kyosuke@yahoo.com.ar  
  
Este minific se lo dedico especialmente a una amiga muy loquita por Hana como yo ^#______#^ Para vos Denisse. Espero te guste  
  
Fabiana 


	2. Segunda parte

"El tren de medianoche 2"  
Minific basado en "Slam Dunk" de Inoue Takehiko  
HanaRu  
By Itzukiai  
  
******************************** N de A: Ese fic es la continuación de mi fic "El tren de Medianoche" (Obvio por el titulo ^_^ perdón por mi tontería) La primera parte se la dedique a  
Denisse, quien siempre lee mis cosas y me ayuda muchísimo... Esta continuación, en cambio, esta dedicada especialmente a Setsuna que fue la que mas me insistió para que lo siguiera ^_^ así que especialmente para  
vos amiga, la continuación de la historia . Gracias por tu amistad  
*************************  
Primera Parte  
  
Este dolor me esta matando  
  
Nunca supo porque no fue capaz de confesarle la verdad, porque esa noche se había maravillado con su belleza y porque ahora era él más absoluto extraño... Hoy día detestaba su gran tontería.  
  
Todo había regresado a la normalidad... Peleas, gritos, insultos... nada había cambiado excepto por las veces que Rukawa se encontraba a Sakuragi mirándolo con ojos tristes... El zorro de ojos azules detestaba esa mirada triste, mas aun, detestaba no tener el valor de preguntarle que le pasaba... Hubiera echo cualquier cosa para evitar esa tristeza en el pelirrojo.  
  
Dos semanas habían pasado de aquello y solo quedaban dos días mas en Europa, luego de jugar exitosamente la final del campeonato regional, todo el equipo se había retirado para festejar al hotel. Serian como las dos de la mañana cuando Rukawa cayo en cuentas que el pelirrojo molesto no estaba allí... Era obvio... El silencio delataba que no estaba por ahí y a pesar de que tanto Miyagi como Mitsui estaban bastante acaloraditos debido al alcohol, la ausencia del pelirrojo, sus risotadas y su altanería era mas que evidente.  
  
Los ojos azules recorrieron ávidos el salón sin ningún resultado, de repente se empezó a preguntar a sí mismo porque le importaba tanto que el no estuviera allí... Al fin y al cabo no eran amigos ¿No?  
  
Se llevo la mano al cabello, revolviéndolo y retirándolo de su rostro levemente, su mano izquierda estaba metida en el bolsillo del pantalón gris oscuro, de corte italiano... Su camisa azul noche de seda contrastaba perfectamente con la blancura de su piel... Muy bien vestido para alguien tan joven... pero su padre le había enseñado a vestir bien, ciertamente era distinto a los demás, no era raro que resaltara en un grupo...  
  
Bufo fastidiado... la fiesta sin el tonto pelirrojo no era lo mismo, el se aburría de todas formas, pero sin el se aburría aun más... Excusándose amablemente con Ansai salió a dar un paseo por las instalaciones del hotel. Otra vez la luna llena en el cielo, esta vez era Luna Nueva y tenia un ligero tono amarillento que la hacia aun más misteriosa... El hall del hotel lucia vacío, tranquilo, era tarde así que había poco o casi ningún movimiento.  
  
Un cartel que anunciaba el camino al gimnasio le dio la pista que quizás el pelirrojo estuviera allí... Intrigado por su ausencia atravesó los pasillos abiertos hasta la zona donde estaban los aparatos. Solo un par de personas estaban allí ejercitándose, tal vez noctámbulos que solo encontraban esa manera para relajarse antes de dormir. Chasqueo sus labios decepcionado, pero siguió avanzando. El salón de ejercicios, donde había una pequeña duela, también estaba vació. Bufo resignado...  
  
Decepcionado decidió emprender el regreso cuando los sonidos de un fuerte chapoteo en el agua de la piscina lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos... Con pasos seguros se llego hasta la pileta. Estaba tibia, se veía suavemente el vapor que emanaba de ella formando una nube casi espesa... Era una pileta climatizada... Como no podía ser de otra forma el lujoso hotel intentaba dar todo tipo de comodidades a sus huéspedes... Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la fila de sillones reclinables que estaban cerca del borde acomodadas.  
  
Una silueta se desdibujo entre el vapor, unos redondos y bien formados músculos se contornearon con el agua, y de ella, emergió una cabellera roja prolijamente recortada y echada hacia atrás por acción del agua. Luego se sacudió con fuerza para repeler el liquido que se había acumulado en su cabello. El corazón del zorrito de ojos fríos se revolvió con furia, no sabia porque pero verlo salir así desde el agua lo agito. Tal y como si el piso se le hubiera movido por culpa de un terremoto, se sostuvo contra una columna para no caerse.  
  
El pelirrojo se puso lentamente de pie saliendo de la pileta, ignorando la presencia de quien se había convertido en su mayor tortura...  
  
El agua caía por su piel deslizándose suavemente, todo su cuerpo estaba mojado y la pequeña malla de baño del pelirrojo se pegaba seductoramente a su cuerpo no dejando demasiado a la imaginación. Las mejillas de Rukawa ardieron de repente y sus manos le sudaron temblando nerviosas... ¿Qué le pasaba?  
  
¿Desde cuando ese idiota tenia ese efecto demoledor en él?  
  
Hana se paro frente a una mesita para tomar un sorbo de una lata de gaseosa, el cabello, aun corto, caía descuidado sobre su frente goteando, sus labios lucían rojos y suaves, tentadores... Sus piernas eran largas y atléticas... Dios... Si lo había visto mil veces desnudo y nunca, pero nunca había obrado en el semejante confusión... ¿Desde cuando se sentía así de atraído por otro hombre?...  
  
Rukawa sintió la extraña necesidad de ocultarse para seguir mirándolo a sus anchas, igual estaba bastante oscuro así que difícilmente el pelirrojo pudiera verlo. Una mueca que se formo en los labios de el, le hizo saber que le dolía algo. Hana se tomo la espalda y de inmediato se arrojo al agua nuevamente para encontrar algún alivio... Los ojos azules lo siguieron en cada uno de sus movimientos, sin moverse, desde donde la gruesa columna lo ocultaba.  
  
Así estuvo por unos diez minutos cuando el pelirrojo volvió a salir del agua. Esta vez tomo una toalla blanca y se empezó a secar con ella, frotando el genero áspero sobre su piel... Era un movimiento hechizante, gatuno... casi hipnótico. Rukawa trago saliva al darse cuenta que su cuerpo reaccionaba a los sensuales movimientos. Su sexo despertó incomodándolo, poniendo en evidencia algo que no terminaba de comprender. Estaba nervioso aun más nervioso que antes de un partido de una final, si se podía...  
  
Se acomodo contra la columna, sosteniéndose, mientras llevaba la mano a su pecho, no fue difícil darse cuenta que su corazón estaba acelerado. Casi podía sentir el golpeteo furioso retumbando en su mano... Sus mejillas ardían y su sexo parecía no hacer caso a lo que su cabeza le dictaba... Sinceramente estaba en un estado lastimoso... ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por su cabeza?  
  
¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo por el maldito pelirrojo engreído?  
  
Se giro lentamente para seguir contemplándolo. Ahora el estaba secándose el pelo, envolvió su cabellera rojiza con una pequeña toalla blanca y la restregó hasta que los cabellos de Hana quedaron parados y desordenados... Ru tembló otra vez al verlo... casi como si recordara... como si esa piel, ese cabello, esa esencia, esa persona le hubiera pertenecido... como si alguna vez hubiera disfrutado de ese cuerpo con el suyo propio...  
  
Su cabeza le dolía... Por mas que intentaba recordar una punzada en ella lo evitaba, como si sus recuerdos estuvieran bloqueados por algún motivo... Se llevo las manos a la frente intentando entender... comprender... razonar... Pero no. Ningún recuerdo venia a su mente... Tenia la cabeza hecha un lío... y una confusión tan grande que no terminaba de aclararse.  
  
Dio unos pasos para alejarse cuando torpemente, aturdido por su remolino sentimientos, golpeo un toallero que cayo haciendo un buen ruido.  
  
- ¿Kitsune? -Pregunto Hana suavemente mientras se acomodaba sobre los hombros una bata blanca.  
  
Rukawa no se animaba a responder... No se movió de allí, quizás Hanamichi se olvidaría y podría escapar cuando estuviera distraído. Cerro los ojos asustado, las largas pestañas renegridas se abanicaron contra sus mejillas en un gesto nervioso... ¿Y ahora como salía de allí?... ¿Quedaría en evidencia de una manera tan tonta? Apretó los puños y los labios mordiéndose la boca... Pero era tarde.  
  
- ¿Kitsune? -Llamo nuevamente -Sé que estas ahí, ven, no te escondas... sal -Le pidió con un gesto suave.  
  
El joven de ojos fríos salió de su escondite a verse atrapado, descubierto como un niñito, así que camino unos pasos hacia su compañero. El denso vapor le dejo ver por fin la cara confundida y extrañada del pelirrojo.  
  
- ¿Cómo sabias que... ? -Le murmuro Rukawa intrigado  
  
- Sentí tu perfume... Nadie mas lo usa -Le dijo él cruzándose de brazos en un gesto de frío, tan espontáneamente que el ni siquiera había puesto atención a sus palabras  
  
- ¿Tienes frío Do´ahou? -Pregunto Rukawa por fin tratando de cambiar de tema.  
  
- Algo... -Musito el pelirrojo nervioso  
  
- ............... -  
  
- Creí que estabas en la fiesta Kitsune... -  
  
- Mmmmmm Salí a caminar... -Se excuso cambiando de tema  
  
- ¿No estas un poco lejos de un lugar para caminar? -Dijo Hana sarcásticamente, entonces Rukawa volteo dándole la espalda para irse, no tenia demasiadas respuestas a esa afirmación y era mejor huir que expresar sus sentimientos - ¡¡¡TEME ZORRO!!!... ¡No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!... Te estoy hablando Baka Kitsune... -Chillo Hanamichi enojado  
  
- ¿Y tu?... ¿Qué haces solo aquí... ? -Pregunto en su usual tono inexpresivo intentando dominar sus sentidos al máximo.  
  
- ..............................-  
  
- A mano, silencio por silencio paga... -  
  
- Mmmmmm... ¿Yo?... Bueno... me golpee en la espalda en el partido y viene a relajarme un poco con el agua tibia... nadar me relaja cuando estoy tenso. - Admitió el pelirrojo - ¿Y tu? -  
  
- .....................-  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Vamos Zorro!!!!.... Yo te conteste... -Le dijo dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a modo de reto.  
  
- Estaba aburrido y salí a caminar... no se como llegue hasta aquí... -  
  
- ¡¡¡Tskkkkk!!!... ¡Mientes!... -Expuso Hana dándole la espalda y alejándose -Siempre es lo mismo contigo... No puedo confiar en ti... Nunca dices la verdad de tu corazón... -  
  
Los puños de Rukawa se cerraron con violencia, la excitación que había sentido daba paso a un nuevo sentimiento... Le molestaba que Sakuragi pensara eso de el... ¿Por qué no confiaba en el?... Camino unos pasos tratando de alejarse mientras el pelirrojo recogía sus cosas, evidentemente para ir a la habitación... Ru por fin se detuvo tras caminar varios pasos hacia la puerta, entonces giro y se encaminó nuevamente hacia el.  
  
- ¿Por qué dices que no puedes confiar en mi?... ¿Te he hecho algo para que pienses eso?... -Pregunto de repente tomándolo de la bata con fuerza  
  
- ........... -  
  
- ¡¡Vamos Do´ahou!!... ¡Contéstame!... -Exigió zamarreándolo de la ropa, por un momento sus miradas se encontraron. Hana vio en esos ojos azulinos una llama ardiendo, eran iguales a los de aquella noche. Se mordió con fuerza los labios para no cometer la arrebatada locura de robarle un furioso beso de los labios...  
  
- Y-yo... - Balbuceo Sakuragi cuando sintió el fino hilo de sangre que nacía de sus labios escurriéndose por su cara... Entonces, enojado, lo empujo sentándolo en el piso - ¡¡¡¡YAAAA BAKA KITSUNE!!!!... ¡Déjame tranquilo de una vez!... No alcanza con tener que aguantarte en todos lados, en el tren, en la habitación... ¡Demonios!... Maldita sea la hora que Akagi te puso conmigo... ¿Encima de que tengo que soportarte, también tengo que explicarte mis cosas?... ¿Y para que?... Si luego tu te olvidas de todo... ¡DÉJAME TRANQUILO!... -  
  
Hana soltó de un tirón la mano de Rukawa de su ropa, estaba enojado, no lo entendía... a decir verdad desde aquella noche no podía evitar sentir debilidad cuando el zorrito estaba cerca y ciertamente ese sentimiento no le gustaba... Salió enfurecido de allí dejando a su compañero aun en el piso con una gran cara de interrogante... La furia, la frustración, se reflejaban en su cara bronceada y debía ser bastante evidente ya que nadie oso dirigirle la palabra pese a haber cruzado el vestíbulo en bata y descalzo.  
  
El joven de ojos fríos quedo congelado, sentado en el suelo con una expresión de intriga... Giro la cabeza y se topo con el bolso del pelirrojo. Se puso de pie, recogió todas las cosas y se encamino a la habitación con el en los hombros dando pasos seguros. Entretanto Hana se había derrumbado sobre la cama, abrazándose a la almohada de manera desesperada, enterró su cabeza en ella humedeciéndola con el pelo aun mojado. Su rostro se había relajado y unas traicioneras lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos para hacerlo sentir peor.  
  
- ¡Estúpido Kitsune olvidadizo!... No te das cuanta que yo... yo te... Yo... te... -Balbuceo sin poder continuar y llorisqueo hasta que el sueño lo venció  
  
Varios minutos mas tarde Rukawa entro en la habitación, encendió una de las luces. Lo llamo suavemente pero el pelirrojo no le contesto, estaba profundamente dormido. El zorro de ojos azules se aproximo, acomodo el bolso sobre un mueble y se acerco hasta el. Dormía... como un bebe, acurrucado en posición fetal abrazado a la almohada. Aun llevaba la bata puesta...  
  
Sin saber porque, obedeciendo a sus impulsos se sentó a su lado con la necesidad de sentir su calor... Con un leve temblequeo llevo las manos a su rostro, y allí vio unas pequeñas lagrimas que se alojaban a un costado de su nariz, retenidas por la posición en que estaba. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y no pudo evitar preguntarse que era lo que las había causado. Las seco con su dedo y sin saber porque, las llevo hasta sus labios para probarlas. Su salado sabor permaneció en su boca por unos momentos hasta que segundos después desapareció.  
  
Con la mayor suavidad del mundo se agacho hasta colocar su cara muy cerca de la suya, sentir su aroma, su respiración rítmica, suave, los gemidos inconscientes que daba cuando estaba profundamente dormido... Entonces con la mayor suavidad del mundo beso su frente tibia para terminar arropándolo paternalmente con las mantas...  
  
Con un suspiro se alejo hacia su cama y se tendió en ella, apenas se saco los zapatos, estaba tan cansado que imito al pelirrojo de inmediato al caer el también en un profundo sueño. Pronto regresarían a Japón y esa incomoda cercanía acabaría...  
  


* * *

  
Segunda Parte  
  
Fuego en el alma  
  
Un nuevo tren los transportaría esta vez a Paris y desde allí partiría por fin el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Japón. Habían cenado ya en el carro todos juntos, bueno, menos Rukawa quien había estado dormido perdiéndose la cena, como de costumbre... Ciertamente nadie se atrevía a despertarlo... Luego regresaron cada uno a su camarote y Hana se cruzo al Kitsune que se dirigía ya tarde al carro comedor. Minutos mas tarde Rukawa deambulaba por el tren trayendo consigo un vaso de café, Atravesó el carro comedor hasta regresar por fin al camarote.  
  
El pelirrojo estaba sentado en la butaca con la expresión serena, casi adormilada, mientras contemplaba el cielo que pasaba frente a sus ojos casi hechizado. Estaba observando los cientos de estrellas que formaban graciosas figuras en el cielo... La luz estaba apagada y solo lo iluminaba el brillo plateado de la luna nueva. Ru entro y se quedo maravillado ante esa imagen pero luego encendió una de las luces.  
  
Sakuragi volteo a verlo, su mirada lucia otra vez triste, perdida. Rukawa bufo resignado, verle así ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, el volteo sus ojos de nuevo hacia la ventana...  
  
- Hace frío Do´ahou... cierra la ventana de una vez... -Le chillo peleando para sacarlo de su mutismo... Sin embargo, Hana asintió, cerro la ventana y se dejo caer en su litera sin mediar ninguna palabra, Suficiente pensó Ru y enojado lo increpo... - ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo pelirrojo tonto?... -  
  
- ¿Huhhhhhh? -  
  
- ¿Porque tienes esa cara hace días? -  
  
- No tengo otra, estúpido Kitsune -  
  
- ¡¡¡TEME!!!.... No digo por eso... Que Do´ahou tan idiota eres... -  
  
- ¿A quien le dices Do´ahou maldito Kitsune? -  
  
- A ti, demonios... ¿Por qué no me cuentas de una vez que paso en el tren esa noche... ya no des mas vueltas, yo no recuerdo y estoy seguro que esa es la razón de tu enojo... Desde ese día estas raro... ¿Qué te hice?, ¿Te pegue?, ¿Te humille?, ¿Qué... ? -.  
  
La voz de Rukawa se fue perdiendo con cada palabra... Hana lo miro fijamente y rompió en ruidosas y burlonas carcajadas... Un risa hiriente y de doble lectura que molesto profundamente al Kitsune... Entonces la cólera invadió su cuerpo se acerco hasta el y lo levanto arrastrándolo de la ropa... La mirada del pelirrojo era burlona y aun mas cuando el lo azoto contra la puerta del camarote.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡CONTESTA DE UNA VEZ IDIOTA!!!!!... -Le grito enojado  
  
Hana sonrió nuevamente, casi no se había dado cuenta como estaba pero lo tenia literalmente en el aire... Por otro lado, su cara estaba muy cerca, solo unos centímetros, las facciones del zorro estaban entumidas en un gesto de furia... Sus ojos lucían entrecerrados por la cólera y el pelirrojo... Bueno, no se resistió. Lo tomo con fuerza de la nuca y le arrebato un profundo beso de los labios... Rukawa se resistió, lo jalo de la ropa hacia fuera, poniendo su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo a la vez que sentía a Hana que masajeaba sensualmente sus labios hasta obligarlo a abrir la boca. Cuando por fin se abandono al beso disfrutándolo, gimiendo dentro de la boca de su compañero debido al placer que le causaba, el pelirrojo le dio un empujón y lo alejo de manera brusca.  
  
- ¿Querías saberlo?... Eso paso... estabas tan borracho que ni siquiera recuerdas nada... Me tomaste, me hiciste tuyo... Ojala que te divierta saberlo... A mi... a mi ya no me importa... -  
  
Hana se recostó nuevamente en la litera dejando a su compañero aun de espaldas, Rukawa temblaba como una hoja, no recordaba nada y eso beso había remecido cada fibra de su interior... Ardía... su alma ardía quemando su cuerpo. Por fin había encontrado la respuesta que buscaba... Con un sonido ahogado por las emociones le hablo suavemente  
  
- ¿Te lastime?... Es decir... Y-yo... t-te... viole? -La pregunta le quemaba los labios, temía la respuesta, temblaba de solo pensar lo que el podría responderle.  
  
El frío silencio los envolvió. Hanamichi estaba recostado nuevamente, tenia la mano sobre su cabeza cubriéndole los ojos... Estaba nervioso aunque no lo demostrara, el beso también lo había estremecido, el lo quería pero no dejaría que el zorro lo lastimara otra vez... Sin razonar su respuesta solo escapó de sus labios un sincero "-No-"  
  
El joven de ojos fríos se volteo en ese momento para verlo... Si no lo había tomado por la fuerza... ¿Acaso el pelirrojo se le había entregado?... Las mejillas de Hanamichi evidenciaban su respuesta al lucir rojas como manzanas... Aun en la tibia luz del camarote era fácil apreciar su tono rosado...  
  
El corazón de Rukawa se batió fuertemente en su pecho ¿Cómo había podido olvidar una cosa así?... Quería recordar... ni siquiera imaginaba como se sentía esa piel debajo de su ropa... esos labios recorriendo su cuello... Su imaginación estaba trabajando "horas extras" poniéndolo mas nervioso si es que se podía... Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo doblo a la mitad...  
  
- ¡Argghhhhh!... -Protesto agachándose en el lugar  
  
Hana salió de su entonación solo para darse cuenta que algo pasaba con el Kitsune... su Kitsune. Se levanto con una velocidad increíble y se agacho a su lado, retiro las manos de su cara obligando al zorrito a mirarlo a los ojos  
  
- ¿Te sientes bien Kitsune? -Su voz sonaba angustiada y eso alegro a Rukawa, entonces no lo odiaba tanto... -Seguro que no comiste nada ¿No? -  
  
Asintió con la cabeza ante un pelirrojo sumamente preocupado, entonces en un gesto suave paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros de Hanamichi y refugio su cara en el hueco que formaban el cuello y el pecho del pelirrojo. Ambos cayeron sentados al piso sin moverse de la misma posición... Con cierta timidez y nerviosismo Kaede subió su boca por el sensual cuello de Hanamichi, absorbiendo su esencia, acariciando con toda suavidad la piel bronceada con los labios tibios. Cuando sintió un gemido ahogado de labios de Hana, lo volvió a tomar por la nuca para buscar un beso... El respondió.  
  
No era violento como el anterior si no suave, rítmico y se volvía por momentos apasionado, no sabia porque ese pelirrojo despertaba en el ese instinto tan felino. Separo sus labios un momento en busca de aire y su cara quedo a merced de las grandes manos del pelirrojo que le profesaban una ternura infinita en cada caricia. Entonces mirándolo a los ojos llevo su alargada mano a aquel rostro que seguía mirándolo sin terminar de entender...  
  
- Esta vez estoy cuerdo... -Le dijo casi en un susurro sintiendo como toda la piel de Hana se sacudía en un estremecimiento - Estoy cuerdo y me sigues gustando... mucho... - Termino por fin rastrillando con su mano la suave cabellera rojiza  
  
Hana sonrió levemente, era cierto, acababa de besarlo apasionadamente y esta vez no había alcohol de por medio, ambos estaban muy consientes de que estaban uno en brazos del otro. Una mano posesiva lo jalo hacia si tumbándolo en el frío piso del camarote. Con su cuerpo cubriendo completamente al de su compañero Hana deslizo su mano intentando desabotonar la camisa del zorrito... Los botones se le resistieron y después de un buen rato de intentar en vano abrirlos, el pelirrojo se desespero y de un jalón los hizo volar por los aires a todos...  
  
- ¿Do´ahou? -Pregunto extrañado por este movimiento brusco cuando hacia rato que solo compartían besos húmedos y suaves caricias  
  
- Luego te compro una nueva Kae... -Le susurro al oído colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ru... sintiendo como el cuerpo de este se estremecía y su corazón se aceleraba al percibir que el estaba deslizando su mano hacia su sexo...  
  
Un gemido violento fue acallado por los labios de Hanamichi cuando sintió las manos de Ru aferrarse a su espalda clavándole los dedos en un golpe de placer... Las manos del pelirrojo vagaron hacia su ropa interior... Se dejaron llevar por las caricias por un buen rato, ni siquiera supieron como o quien desvistió a quien... Deseo... Esa palabra era la única que regia ese momento entre los dos...  
  
Empezó a masajearlo, suave, sin dejar de besar su boca, de introducir su lengua en ella... El Kitsune estaba completamente sumergido en el placer, no podía pensar, no podía razonar... Desde esa noche en el hotel lo había estado mirando con deseo, rogando por ese cuerpo que sus manos ahora disfrutaban acariciando. El pelirrojo bajo la boca hasta su cadera, sus ojos azules se abrieron al sentir su boca saboreándolo... No aguantaba mas... estaba a punto de explotar  
  
- Ay Dios... Hana... -Gimió casi gritando cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar anticipando su orgasmo... - Ya no aguanto...-  
  
Su cuerpo exploto con violencia humedeciéndolo... Los labios de Hana juguetearon mimándolo en su pecho, tratando de calmar un poco ese corazón alborotado... Hana se detuvo un momento y se incorporo poniéndose de pie. Kaede lo miro extrañado, incomodo, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eso era todo?...  
  
- Ven... -Lo llamo suavemente extendiéndole la mano - El piso es muy incomodo -Siguió con una sonrisa picara  
  
Kaede se incorporo y sintió un jalón que lo acercaba hasta el, Hanamichi lo abrazo con fuerza, posesivamente... como si temiera no volver a tenerlo en sus brazos... en su boca... en su piel...  
  
Ambas siluetas se contorneaban con el resplandor de la luna, sus bocas se disfrutaban, las manos de ambos viajaban acariciándose con suavidad... Los gemidos no se hacían rogar... Casi olvidaban que estaban viajando en un tren...  
  
Se tumbaron sobre la litera de Hana, no podía esperar mas, no deseaba hacerlo... Y esta vez fue el pelirrojo quien lo tomo, sintiéndolo quejarse al sentir la primera envestida... Sakuragi se detuvo, se agacho y comenzó a besarlo, lamiendo su espalda, tratando de mitigar el dolor que el sabia que era mucho... Kaede se había relajado ansioso, permitiéndole seguir... Los jadeos y gemidos se intensificaron hasta que Kaede sintió como el pelirrojo desbordaba dentro de él... Se sentía tan bien que instintivamente sonrió... Ambos colapsaron contra la litera, exhaustos... Felices... Satisfechos  
  
- ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? -Se recrimino Rukawa entre jadeos recuperando poco a poco su respiración  
  
- Estabas muy ebrio... Ya no te tortures... -Le respondió Hana separándose por fin y tumbándose a su lado abrazándolo por la cintura  
  
- Perdóname... Fui un idiota... -  
  
- Mira Kitsune, dejemos eso atrás... pero como vuelvas a perder la memoria las vas a recuperar a los golpes, ¿Me oyes? -Lo amenazo Sakuragi enojado con el puño en alto  
  
Su compañero rompió en carcajadas, Hana lo miro intrigado, ahora si que estaba sorprendido, solo lo había visto reír así cuando estaba demasiado borracho como para recordarlo  
  
- No... no lo haré... jejejejejeje... ¿Cómo podría?... -Siguió Rukawa  
  
- Lo mismo pensaba aquel día y ya ves... Igual te olvidaste -  
  
- ¡¡¡Ufffff!!!!... -Protesto enojado - ¿Qué cosa puedo hacer para que te olvides de eso, Do´ahou? -  
  
- Amarme... -Le sugirió mirándolo a los ojos mientras apoyaba su cara en su mano. El zorro lo miro sorprendido y a la vez emocionado. Con su mano izquierda trazo las líneas del rostro de su compañero.  
  
- Eso es fácil... mi corazón ya te pertenece -  
  
Hana creyó que eso era suficiente y lo beso nuevamente en los labios, dulce, tierno, con su corazón en cada beso, cada caricia... Cuchichearon gran parte de la noche y se amaron otra, por ultimo cayeron rendidos por el cansancio y a pesar de lo estrecho de la litera ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados... juntos... felices...  
  
****************************  
Tercera Parte  
  
No... ¿Otra vez?....  
  
El sol del amanecer los encontró en litera, abrazados... El Kitsune estaba contra la pared apoyado contra el cuerpo del Pelirrojo, tenia una mano sobre Hana abrazándolo y su pierna enredada con las de el también... Ambos dormitaban profundamente... Una puerta se abrió de repente mientras un Miyagi sonriente entraba en la habitación... Se congelo como si le hubieran tirado un baldazo de agua helada en pleno invierno... Instintivamente cerro nuevamente la puerta detrás de si para que nadie mas viera la escena...  
  
¿Rukawa y Sakuragi durmiendo juntos?... ¿Qué acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?... La cara de Ryota viraba desde el rojo mas furioso al morado mas encendido, no había que ser tonto para darse cuenta que eran algo mas que amigos y mucho menos que estaban completamente desnudos bajo las mantas...  
  
Ryota trago saliva, tenia que despertarlos... Ansai insistió en que desayunaran todos juntos por ultima vez antes de subir al avión y claro... No podía regresar diciendo que no estaban o que aun dormían porque evidentemente vendría alguien mas por ellos y se llevarían la misma impresión que el... Después de pensar por unos minutos se decidió por llamar al pelirrojo, y bueno... Que pasara lo que tenia que pasar... Se acerco lentamente y lo zamarreo de los hombros...  
  
Luego de unos minutos Hanamichi despertó abriendo los ojos con desgano pero al ver la mirada inquisidora de Ryota se sobresalto e instantáneamente resbalo de la pequeña litera hasta quedar sentado en el piso... y lo peor de todo es que se dio cuenta que estaba completamente desnudo Profundamente avergonzado manoteo un almohadón para cubrirse a la vez que su rostro era fino un degrades de rojos furiosos aun mas rojos que su cabello. Rukawa, sin embargo, ni se inmuto en abrir los ojos por lo que solo se volteo al otro lado para seguir durmiendo ignorando lo que acababa de pasar...  
  
- ¿R- R- Ryota? -Balbuceo asustado Hana tratando de hablar  
  
- Lo siento Hanamichi... tenia que despertarte... Ansai me envió a despertarlos para ir a desayunar... si no los despertaba yo quizás hubiera venido otro a hacerlo... -Se excuso empezando a alejarse, pero en cuanto puso la mano en la manija de la puerta el pelirrojo le hablo deteniéndolo  
  
- Oye... yo... el... lo que... -Hablo sin saber como empezar a dar una explicación que sonara coherente, las excusas no servían lo que se veía era mas que evidente, entonces Ryota lo tranquilizo  
  
- No lo entiendo amigo... pero es tu decisión... otro día lo hablaremos de esto... Respeto tu decisión y no te preocupes... no voy a decir una palabra... -  
  
- Gracias amigo... -  
  
Ryota se alejo lentamente y antes de salir por la puerta saludo con la mano en alto al pelirrojo quien suspiro aliviado... Una vez que se fue Hana exhalo y volteo la mirada en busca de su ropa, se coloco los bóxers y el pantalón de Jean. Luego se acerco a Rukawa y lo llamo suavemente... Y lo llamo... Y lo siguió llamando por un buen rato hasta que este despertó.  
  
- ¿D-Do´ahou?... -Pregunto confundido llevándose la mano al rostro a la vez que se restregaba los ojos con fuerza.  
  
- Ansai nos esta esperando... Vístete que tenemos que ir a desayunar con los demás - Dijo Hana colocándose la polera para salir  
  
- .......................-  
  
- Ya deja la vagancia y vamos Kitsune, levántate de una vez -Protesto arrojándole la ropa encima...  
  
- Do´ahou... ¿Qué paso?... -  
  
Hana se congelo como si lo hubieran metido otra vez en una heladera... ¿Qué?... ¿Acaso otra vez había olvidado lo que paso?... Se volteo con el miedo reflejado en los ojos, no... no podía ser verdad Camino lentamente como un autómata... llego hasta el con la sensación que las lagrimas le ganarían antes de que pudiera hablar...  
  
Los labios le temblaban, en su cuerpo volvió a sentir esa horrible sensación de vacío igual a la primera vez... ¿Acaso su destino era jamás poder decirle que lo quería?... Se acerco hasta el y aferró su rostro con ambas manos, de manera firme y seca...  
  
- N-no... ¿No lo recuerdas? -Gimió tembloroso con algunas lagrimas llenando sus ojos  
  
- ¿Huhhhh? -Le dijo el Zorro mirándolo  
  
Hanamichi se puso de pie nuevamente y le dio la espalda solo para darle un golpe seco a la pared con furia... Dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mojando alternativamente sus pies aun descalzos... Entonces unas manos tibias se aferraron a su cintura de manera cálida.  
  
- Claro que lo recuerdo, tonto... -Explico besándole la espalda  
  
- Maldito zorro... ¿Por qué demonios me asustas así? -  
  
- No fue mi intención... estaba dormido y no entendía lo que me decías... -  
  
- Yo creí que... -  
  
- ¿Que me había olvidado de nuevo?, No tonto... No podría hacerlo... ¿Como podría olvidarte? -  
  
El pelirrojo busco sus labios con deseo y algo de miedo aun, pero los de su compañero le respondieron cálidos, con un gusto dulce que los lleno a ambos... Luego de cortar el beso Hanamichi lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas...  
  
- ¿Vamos?... O alguien vendrá por nosotros -Le murmuro Rukawa al oído suavemente  
  
Hana asintió y empezaron a vestirse. Al terminar el zorro le dio un pequeño beso para poder irse... Cerraron la puerta detrás de si sin saber que es lo que iba a pasar en el futuro pero con la seguridad de que pasara lo que pasara, iban a estar juntos... Mientras el tren por fin entraba a la estación final...  
  
++++++++ Fin   
  


* * *

  
N de A: Ahora si, espero les haya gustado... No tenia intenciones de continuarlo la primera vez, pero... me ganaron las quejas y reclamos de mis amigas que no me dejaron dejar la historia como estaba. Espero que esta vez te haya gustado Setsuna ^_^ (besitos) De todas formas... Quejas, Reclamos, Sugerencias, Tomatazos y demás  
  
itzukiai@hotmail.com 


End file.
